ABSTRACT At present, tobacco use is a leading contributor to socioeconomic, racial, and ethnic minority cancer health disparities. A lack of well-trained researchers and clinicians who understand and are prepared to address these tobacco-related cancer disparities is a critical barrier for reducing cancer related morbidity and mortality. If the Research Education Curriculum and Training (REACT) program aims are achieved, we will have developed the capacity to support tobacco-disparities related research, research training, and education efforts. Achieving our aims will increase the technical capabilities of the field and improve the clinical practice of generations of students who serve communities with cancer health disparities. This achievement will also contribute to an overall model for developing the capacity to address cancer disparities that can be replicated elsewhere. The goal of REACT is to establish a translational, tobacco-related cancer health disparities research training and education program for CCNY and MSK students and trainees. Aim One: a) Establish four research training positions at CCNY and a predoctoral research fellowship at MSK each with appropriate faculty mentors, tobacco disparities research study placements, and Career Development Plans; and b) Implement a series of CCNY/MSK shared training activities focused on the specific research topics and skills needed to examine and address tobacco disparities. Aim Two: Augment selected CCNY clinical program curricula to include knowledge and competencies about tobacco use and dependence, tobacco-related disparities, and the evidence-based treatment of tobacco dependence. We will a) incorporate knowledge and competencies about tobacco disparities in a broad range of domains in a context-specific manner as a required interdisciplinary, longitudinal thread from the basic to clinical sciences into the BS/MD curriculum; b) incorporate knowledge and competencies associated with tobacco-related disparities and the evidence-based treatment of tobacco dependence as a required element in the Physician Assistant (PA) curriculum and the c) Credentialed Alcohol and Substance Abuse Counselor (CASAC) curriculum. We will also d) submit a competitive R25 grant application for to support the development of a sustainable Institutional Curriculum Development Project that cultivates an appreciation for and interest in tobacco-related cancer health disparities research and provides ongoing research training in and dissemination of a broad spectrum of tobacco disparities research to the CCNY, MSK, and the broader NYC communities. This project will develop and test a model for cultivating the capacity to address cancer disparities that can be replicated elsewhere. This project is likely to have a significant impact on the field by creating a sustainable pipeline for the development of tobacco-related cancer disparities researchers and clinicians who are well-prepared to effectively research, discuss, and provide evidence-based treatment for tobacco dependence in a patient-centered, culturally competent manner informed by understanding the multiple pathways that contribute to tobacco disparities.